1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for adjusting an extended power line disruption time and end-of-life for at least one battery backup units used in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise storage systems are typically provided with redundant battery backup units to supply power to the system in the event of disruption to the power supply. The storage system may include power disruption units that power the components in the system from power supplied by an external power source or the battery backup units. The system may provide an extended power line disruption (ePLD) feature which supplies power to the system to perform normal operations from the battery backup units after a power loss for an ePLD time. After the ePLD time, the power distribution units may then initiate a graceful shutdown using battery power to cause the one or more processing complexes in the system to destage any data updates in volatile memory to non-volatile memory, and shutdown operations in a manner that avoids data loss and data corruption, and unstable system states. The total battery life available after power disruption may comprise the ePLD time plus the time to perform a graceful system shutdown.
A user may purchase additional battery backup units to increase the ePLD time available in the system. By increasing the ePLD time, the system may prolong system availability during moments of unexpected power loss. The longer the batteries can supply power during the ePLD time to maintain system power, the greater the possibility the system remains fully functional during small gaps of power loss.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing the ePLD times used in the system.